shamankingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilbur Whately
In the rural Massachusetts town of Dunwich, Massachusetts on February 2, 1913 at 5 a.m. Lavinia Whateley gave birth to a son, Wilbur Whateley. The date of his birth is noted for the night before the hills rumbled and dogs barked incessantly. Wilbur was immediately recognized for his abnormality, described as a "pale,Serpentine-looking infant". appearance He displayed unnaturally rapid physical and mental development: At seven months he could walk unassisted and eleven months could speak. "Though he shared his mother's and grandfather's pale skin, his elongated and snakeish toung united with the expression of his small, blue, almost serpentine eyes to give him an air of..well-nigh preternatural intelligence,.. something almost reptillian or animalistic about his thin lips, small-pored, pale skin, coarse straight hair, and oddly elongated ears." Wilbur's voice is distinctive for its "Strange, resonant fashion which hinted at sound-producing organs unlike the run of mankind's". This presumably allows him to speak the language of the Old Ones. history Prior to his grandfather’s death he left him with the responsibility of raising his twin as well as ensuring he opens the gates to Yog-Sothoth. He could only accomplish this by finding the summoning ritual on page 751 of the Necronomicon. He then travelled to the Miskatonic, Cambridge, and Widener libraries in search of a complete version of this book. They all, under the guidance of Dr. Armitage, denied him access. He was then forced to return to Miskatonic University to steal their copy. This attempt left him sevearly wounded, when a watchdog savagely...well...savages him. He uttered words that were the excerpt from the Necronomicon which he had been searching. Immediately afterword he dissolved into a sticky white mass. Out the window a swarm of Whippoorwills were seen pursuing his fleeting soul. It was assumed that he was dead, untill his reappearance for the shaman tournament, writh the esoteric order of dagon. personallity Whateley is a character with a cold, evil, super insane, sadistic and snakelike personality who enjoys to destroy his opponents' spirits and mediums. He loves to make his opponents scream and cry, while slowly crushing there spirit. when he wins a battle, his opponents medium is destroyed. No one is sure how, it just happens. he is in love with Samantha . Spells *The Zoan Chant; a spell for reflected harmful powers sent against the caster *An untitled formula capable of opening a gateway to Cthugha. *Knowledge on how to make the Powder of Ibn Ghazi. *a long chant capable of summoning Yog-Sothoth if used at the right time. weapons the hound amulet The hound amulet was the cursed piece of jewelry which centers in the short story, The Hound. It was found by two graverobbers around the neck of a dead man. Though dead for five-centuries the skeleton was remarkably in tact aside from the skull which was shattered prior to death by some indentified animal. They recognized the amulet as the one hinted at in the Necronomicon. The book describes it as "the ghastley soul-symbol of the corpse eating cult of the inaccessible Leng, in central Asia" serpent totem wilburs medium for his spirit mizuchi. spirit Whateley's spirit is mizuchi. Mizuchi (蛟?) is a dragon or legendary serpent-like creature, which is aquatic or somehow related to water. Some have perceived it to have been a water deity. Mizuchi seems to have been the name of for a noxious snake-like water-dwelling creature, but besides one mention in the ancient chronicle Nihon Shoki, and one Manyoshu poem, there is a dearth of information regarding the original mizuchi. Whateley can call forth one of three forms of this spirit useing his cobra totem. trivia *Wilbur Whateley is based of a character by the same name from H.P.Lovecraft's short story "The Dunwich Horror". there are some significant diferances tho. *His appearance is based off reiji mizuchi from metal fight beyblade. gallery keirain7.jpg keirainchibi.PNG|chibi <3 keirainyoung.PNG|young Whateley Whateley (2).jpg|Whateley's oversoul Whateley (1).png|montauge Whateley (1).jpg Boa.JPG|Whateley Using Mizuchi to block an atack whateley-brother.png|Whateley's brother Category:Human Category:Characters Category:cultist Category:villain Category:Old -One Category:Yog-Sothoth Spawn Category:insane Category:Male Category:Esoteric Order of Dagon